Florida Life
by anonymous102
Summary: what will happen when Midnight moves to Miami. Bad summary good story. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Midnight's P.O.V

I walk into Sonic Boom. _**Wow I'm finally here, in Miami, Florida. This place is amazing. It's like I'm in instrument heaven. There are so many different guitars.**_I spot this one guitar laid on the couch, its animal printed as I approach it. A girl pops out from out of nowhere saying "Um can I help you?" She is a brunette with blonde highlights. "Do you work here?" I reply. _**Well duh she works here. **_"Yes." "Are you all still hiring?" I ask with my "good girl" smile. "Yes so you're Midnight?" she said like I had the weirdest name in the world. "Yup that's meee" "Yes you are hired me and my dad looked through your resume and how could we not hire you. Wait you don't quit everyday do you?" She said. I laughed at her question. "I am serious," I stopped laughing and shook my head no. "O.K you can start tomorrow." I walked out. _**Now where I going to stay?**_ As I wondered around Miami I came across these three girls that were dancing on the street. _**These chicks can move. They dance so effortlessly**_. _**It was a red head with pink highlights, a light-skinned black girl with brown hair, and a girl with O. pink hair that stopped below her butt. They looked about my age**_. After a while they stopped and looked into their hat for money. "Still not enough." The black girl said. "We only need… 950 dollars." The pink haired said. "Y'all need money?" I asked. "YES!" The red head said. The black girl looked at me suspiciously while the pink haired twirled her hair. "What for?" "Why do you wanna know?" The black girl said. "I have 2000 dollars in my wallet, if you all need some money I could lend it to y'all." "What's the catch?" "First tell me what y'all need the money for?" "No, we don't need your charity." "Yes we do! Rockyyyyyy just tell her." The red head said. "No, CeCe I refused to give up my di-" "We need the money for an apartment because our parents said that we can move down here as long as we find an apartment in one month's time and we only have one more week and no one will hire us and and and and just please help us. I don't wanna go back to Chicago where everyone thinks I'm irresponsible." CeCe began to cry. Rocky hugged her while the pink haired fanned her eyes. "I'll help as long as you let me stay with you." I said slowly. "YES!" CeCe and pink hair said. I smiled. "Uh guys lets be rational about this we barely know this girl we don't know if she a-"Rocky said.

"Excuse me. Well I don't know anything about y'all either. I'm not some spoiled brat who got some money from mommy and daddy and decided to come here. No. All the money I got I've worked for speaking of worked for I have a job right now. I'm willing to live with y'all. Imma pull my weight and y'all can pull y'all own. O.K. Now can we all get along?" They all looked at Rocky. "O.K FINE I GIVE UP!" She said. "Now let's welcome-." "Midnight." I said. "Adina" The pink haired said. "GROUP HUG!" They all yelled. We all hugged and laughed together. _**So far I like Florida.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Midnight's P.O.V**

*Note to the readers Adina's name has been changed to Cat Gough owned by u/4308495/ Whenlifegivesyoulove*

"Show us the money!" CeCe said breaking the group hug scene we had made in the sidewalk. "It's in my car." I say. "Where is your car" Rocky asks. "It's parked by Sonic Boom" I say. "What are we waiting for?" Cat said.

We walk over to my car, a 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible. I hop in, grab my wallet out of my purse, and checked for the money. "Why don't you wear your purse it's really cute. How 'bout you change your looks a little maybe?" CeCe said. I rolled my eyes and said as nicely as I know how "Because I'm happy with my style and the way I look now." I pasted a smile on my face. "Woops my bad, Ms. Attitude." She mumbled. "Now what?" I asked. "Uhhh we need to go to Carina Malcory's office to purchase the apartment." Rocky said. "How big is this apartment?" I asked. "3BR and 2BA for 1,500/mo. and the other is 4BR and 3BA for 2,500/mo." "That's a lot for three unemployed chicks don't cha think?" "We were hoping by the time we racked up the money we would all have jobs." Rocky said sadly. "Mhm whatever where's Carina's office huh?" "I'll point it out!" Cat said. _**This chick is way too perky for me. **_"Yay!" I said sarcastically "Come on what are y'all waiting on?" I said to Rocky and CeCe who had their arms folded outside the car while Ms. Perky was in the front seat. "You guys go we'll stay here and look around." Rocky said. "A'ight suit yo' selves." I said.

**CeCe's P.O.V**

I watched as Midnight drove away with Cat riding shotgun. "What a jerk." Rocky said as we walked into Sonic Boom. "I know right." I said. "What's her problem?" "I don't know but she needs to lose it." I said. Mine and Rocky's phone both buzzed at the same. It was a text from Gunther: **Hey CeCe hve you raised enough money yet?** I blushed. I texted back: ** Imma call you and tell you what happened u won't believe it!** I looked over at Rocky at she was texting Xavier. Xavier: **Babe wats up**, Rocky: **Nun in some music store **, Xavier: **Wats wrong**, Rocky: **We just gotta roommate that's not so nice**, Xavier: **Baby when she gets to know you how can she be mean to you I gotta get back to work now. Love you **** ,** Rocky: I u too xoxoxo. "Aw look at you two." I said. Rocky laughed. "I still don't think its right that he is 20 and you are 16."Rocky rolled her eyes and walked towards the cash register "Not this again." She groaned. "Aw man!" A really tall boy walked in saying loudly. _**He is cute.**_ A girl with long curly black hair walked in and yelled "GUESS WHO GOTTA JOB AT THE BAGELS PASTRIES!" I looked at Rocky and I could by the look it her eye we both thinking the same thing. "Hey. I'm CeCe and this is Rocky." I said turning my charm up to the maximum.

**Rocky P.O.V **

CeCe got this knowing her we will all have jobs in no time. I walked around the mall for a while until I knew that I was alone. Oddly enough it was a library. I pulled out my phone and called my Xavier. "Hello? Rocky?" Hey said groggily. I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Yes, the one and only." I said. He chuckled "So what's up babe?" "So you know how we had been trying to get enough money to move into an apartment?" "Yeah because you guys wanna show how responsible you are." "Correct so as we were dancing on the street today a girl named Midnight saw us and heard us talking about raising money. She said that she will lend us 2,000 dollars if we let her stay with us…I was against it but CeCe and Cat were all for it." "So she's the roommate?" "Yup," I said as I heard the commotion in the background. "What time do you get off?" I asked. "10:00 tonight." "WHAT! NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BOSS? I CANT BE-". "SHHHHHH, this is a libary." A tall lanky boy told me. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay I'm Dallas and you are?" He smiled his teeth pearly white and his hazel eyes shining, I couldn't look away. "Hello?" He said. "Oh I-I am uh Ro-Rocky." He laughed and kept walking. _**Wow! **_"Uh hello?" I said into my phone. "I gotta get back to work. Bye Rocky." At that Xavier hung up. _**Ugh. **_My phone buzzed it was a text from CeCe: **We got jobs at the Melody Diner. Hope you don't mind singing and dancing. **_**Yes we finally have jobs but what Cat? **_ I texted back: **What about Cat? **CeCe**: Her too now come back to Sonic Boom. Dez has made something. **_**Who in the world is Dez? **_

**Ally P.O.V**

I watch as Dez and CeCe laugh and flirt together. _**Aw ain't that sweet. I wonder is Austin feeling any better maybe I should go and check on him. **_"I'm finna go and check on Austin you guys O.K?" I announced to them. "O.K." Dez and CeCe said simultaneously. Walking out the store I pass by Rocky we both look at each other. It was kind of awkward.

**CeCe's P.O.V **

_**Dez is so cute and dreamy. **_I was staring into Dez's eyes when__"CeCe!" Dez yelled broke my trance. "Uh yes?" I said. "Rocky was calling you." "Oh yes Rocky!" I said trying to give her a hint which she didn't notice because she was in her phone. "Who is Dez and what did he make?" She asked. "Hey I'm Dez and this is what I made," He said twirling his hand in a circle gesturing to this awesome chain reaction course. "Wow pretty cool." She said. We all watched in anticipation as Dez hit the golf ball. It was amazing and in the end the trumpet exploded with pudding. We all jumped celebrated but in all the commotion though Dez stood there staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing just wondering where have you been all my life?" He said. I'm pretty sure I blushed so hard that I was a bright crimson. He walked up to me ours faces inches apart. "Don't leave me, please." He said. "I won't I promise". At that moment we kissed it was amazing you know like the kisses in the movie where the princess realizes that her prince was right there the whole time. _**I think I like Florida.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Rocky's P.O.V**

_**O. ! Did CeCe and Dez just like kiss. Awe look at 'em too cute.**_ BEEP! A horn sounded from in front of Sonic Boom. It was Midnight and Cat. Cat was laying on horn. BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! "STOP WITH THE HORN!" Midnight screamed. I couldn't hold in my laughter. Midnight jiggled four colorful keys in her hand and said "Got 'em customized baby! Come on lego I wanna see our new place." "CeCe!" I yelled at her, "Hello earth to CeCe. I didn't think I'd have to do this but you leave me no choice. Cecilia Jones!" CeCe snapped out of it real fast with a look of disgust on her face. She waved to Dez goodbye and stomped to the car. We all hopped in and drove to our new home.

We arrived to the apartment about eight minutes later. Cat sung the whole entire time, CeCe was spaced out; Midnight had her Headphones covering her eyes, and me I was in my phone as CeCe always says. I was trying to see what is wrong with Xavier he won't answer my calls or my texts. I think he heard my conversation with Dallas but it wasn't anything. I bounded out the car to where Midnight was giving us our keys. Mine was blue with Rocky on it, CeCe's gold and glittery with CeCe on it, Cat's was pink with Cat on it, but Midnight's was black and red plaid. _**No comment. **_Of course Cat ran to the door and unlocked it. We all gasped at we took at around. Midnight bounded up stairs "I call this room!" That's when the race for rooms started. "I call this one!" Cat yelled happily. "Oh this is totally mine!" CeCe screamed. "I guess this one is mine." I said not bothering to look up from my phone. "Family meeting." Cat and Midnight said. As I finally made to the living room everyone was already there sitting on the floor. "O.K so we called y'all here to discuss responsibilities. We need someone for each thing, such as" She pulled out a list "furniture, groceries, cooking, bills; water, cable, gas, phone, and electricity, appliances, and other household items like decorative items etc. So what we've decided to do to make this fair we will pull a car out this hat and whatever car you get that is your responsibility O.K?" Cat got water bill, CeCe: cable, I got other household items etc., Midnight got cooking, Cat got electricity, CeCe got furniture, I got phone, Midnight got gas bill, and we all got appliances. "Ok no paper view or premium channels." CeCe said. "I'm just joking." "Can you cook Midnight? Wait we need a nickname for you!" Cat said. "Maddie!" CeCe and I said. "Yes I can cook and how does Maddie and Midnight come together." "Middie wouldn't sound right." CeCe said. Cat and I yawned then Maddie and CeCe. "I'm going to bed goodnight." I walked to my room and tried to call Xavier, no answer. So I texted him: **I don't understan angry at me but either way I still love you with all my heart you now that it is hard enough not to be able to hold you every minute and second and every hour of the of the day. I have given you my heart please don't break it whatever you thought you heard jus plz tell so we can straighten this out. Tonight I will cry myself to sleep at the very thought that I made u so angry that you won't even speak to me. :"( I**** u still.**He texted back: ** I still **** u too baby. I am so sorry I over reacted I cant stand the thought of you crying I wish I could be there to comfort you I wish I could hold you I miss you so much. DON'T YOU DARE CRY. ** I smiled as I changed clothes and drifted off to sleep.

*Sorry but I forgot to mention that they all had suitcases and been brought them in.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

**CeCe's P.O.V**

I look at the clock on my phone as I rub my eyes, 6:45. I exhale and think about Dez. I smile. Walking to the bathroom with my toiletries in my hand I overhear crying. It's coming from Maddie's room**. **_**Should I? No she'll just push me away but…**_A rustle comes from her room and footsteps coming close so I bolt to the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Showered and moisturized I feel fresh and new. I check my phone again, 7:58. _**Hm is Rocky up? **_ I walk to Rocky's room door and kick it open yelling "HEY HEY HEY!" Yup she is awake just still in bed under the covers; she rolls her eyes and throws the pillow over her head. "Come on Rocky! Wake up we need to be at Trish's house by uh I guess 9 o'clock." I pull the sheets off her bed and throw the pillow in the closet. She sits up and immediately checks her phone. I sit Indian style on her bed. "So you JUST got up and you are already in your phone." I say annoyed. "Gah lee I don't get way you so worried and don't you have to call Gunther." She says with a little too much attitude. "My bad if I am worried about my friend who is only _SIXTEEN_ talking to a _GROWN_ man." "You are acting like I'm committing a crime. GAH you were there that night you flirted with his friend all I did was kept in touch. Don't be _jealous_ because mine actually called me back." With that she grabbed a bag and left the room. My eyes burned, I called Gunther and chewed on my lip until he answered. "Hello? CeCe?" He said. I couldn't even talk the ball in my throat had tripled in size all I could do was cry into the phone.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

_**Why did I just say that? Gah I'm so dumb. **_

OOOOOOOOOOO

I'm so hungry my stomach is growling so loud in the car. Maddie doesn't have to be at work until 11:00 P.M. But she likes to be early. I look over at CeCe I can tell she has been crying. I don't want to make a scene in front of Cat and Maddie. I text her: **I am so sorry plz forgive me I was being stupid. **When she gets my text she smiles but when she realized it's me she frowns. **Okay I forgive u no hard feelings. **She replies. I reach over and give her a hug, she hesitates but she hugs me back. Maddie drops us off at Trish's house she is going to take us to The Melody Dinner on her way to work.

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I walk into Sonic Boom and there's the guitar laid on the couch but in different position. I pick it up and begin to strum it as I sing "I love you little girl, don't worry bout the world. Imma protect ya baby I will protect ya baby. Ain't nothing gonna hurt chu as long I'm around cus you're my beautiful, wonderful little girl that I have found." I smile to myself as I let a tear fall from my eye. "THAT was amazing." A voice said. I turned around and saw that it was Austin Moon, internet sensation. "I'm Austin, that's my guitar and you are?" he said smiling. "I'm so sorry." I say as I hand him back his guitar and look to the floor. "Hey, it's okay," he lifts my head up to meet his eyes "Now what is your name?" "Uh uh Midnight, Maddie for short apparently, I work here." I say. "Oh really. So did you write that song?" he says putting his hands in his pockets and sitting on the couch motioning for me to sit too. I sit down saying "No I didn't. My mom wrote it she use to sing it to me almost every night," I sigh "She wanted to be a star, be big, and be known. She tried she could sang songs that would just melt your heart she could make you sad happy just by what she was singing she wrote songs that that were amazing. She wasn't able to do it though. She didn't have the look. She… she… she… died." I began to cry. "That's my second mom dying what's wrong with me why do all my love ones die huh why? So now I'm here in Florida living with three girls I don't know hoping that just maybe I will be able to make it." I take a breath and look at Austin who is staring at me just staring saying nothing. _**Oh mi did I just creep him out why did I say that. Gah!**_ I get up wiping away tears hoping I can get as far away from here as possible, but he grabs my hand. "You can make it big, I believe in you come on stay you don't want to be late on you first day." I smile and give him a hug which is kind of hard him being way taller than me. As we break away Ally, Dez, and Trish walk in. "Hey Midnight." They say. "Y'all can call me Maddie." "I see you've met Austin well there really nothing to do round here yet." Ally says. "Yeah and I'm just going to hang here instead of going to work." Trish says. _**Wow I'm starting to like it here.**_

**Rocky's P.O.V **

"Who knew having to sing and dance allllllllllll day can be tiring." I tell CeCe and Cat. "I'm pooped" Cat sighs as she collapses unto the padded bench. "Well no need to get too tired we still need to decorate the house." CeCe says, ready to shop. "Yah you're right," I say checking my paycheck and tips "how much you guys got?" "$210 and $29 and tips so that's….uh $239." Cat says. "$210 and only $16 in tips so uh $271. Oh I mean uh $226." CeCe stumbles out. _**What in the world?**_ "I've got $260 and $60 in tips. So that's $320 total. How do you guys only have 210?" I say confused. CeCe and Cat glance at each other. "What?" "Really Rocky? Our boss Mr. Rosario was _checking you out._ " Cat says. "What? NO. No way. He is like in his what late twenties no way." CeCe rolls her eyes and I know exactly what's she is thinking. "No CeCe it's not the same thing." I say. "Sure whatever now but how much do we have total." CeCe says. "Um $785." I say. "Where's Maddie." Cat asks. "Wally World here we come." CeCe says.

OOOOOOOOO

"Now what do all need to buy I know I have household items, phone and we all have to chip in with appliances." "I've got nothing but bills so I'm just tagging along." Cat says. "I got to buy furniture" CeCe says, "What's the theme for our house." "Right now affordable but still comfortable," I say "um so I guess we split up u got to best buy or something and I will buy lamps and mirrors and other such things. Meet back here."

OOOOOOOOO

"So how much left?" I ask. "$239" Cat replies. "Um… Nothing at all well about 50 cents. Oh and the furniture will be delivered to the house." CeCe says. "Well the amazing Rocky Blue has over $68 and we will be bringing these lamps and clock and coffee tables and kitchen things in."

OOOOOOOOO

_**Whoa I'm soo tired.**_ I plop in my bed. My phone vibrates than make a tweet noise I grab it cheesing so hard my cheeks hurt. "Hello Xavier?" I sang into the phone. "Hey babe hadn't heard from you all day what's ups?" he says. "Just started my job and then we had to go shopping without one of my roommate who is still M.I.A. Wonder she done bailed on us but anyway yeah that's all. What about you?" "I don't work from Car Automotive of Chicago anymore." "You got fired?" "No I got transferred." "Where to?" I say smiled hoping it's close to Miami. "C.A.M" He says and I can hear that he is smiling. "MAIMI MAIMI! MAIMI! CARS AUTOMOTIVE OF MIAMI!" I yell jumping up and down on the bed. We can be as loud as we want not only is the wall soundproofed but we are all spaced out. Also I am the only one downstairs. "Look out the window." He says with a chuckled. "NO WAY!" I run to the window as fast as I can. There he is Xavier standing outside my window with his book bag on his back. He puts his hands together in a heart shape. I smile harder if that's possible. I walk to the door trying to calm myself, but as soon as I open the door I am running to him and I tackle him to the ground. He just simply laughs. "I love you." "I love you too." I lead him into the house to my room.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Rocky's P.O.V

We are lying down in my bed talking about the future when Xavier grabs me and kisses me. It's a powerful kiss he is pressing me down into the bed. I gently push him off me. He starts going under my shirt. "No Xavier. We said we'd wait." "Why wait? I love you. You love me." "I don't wanna get pregnant." "You won't if we're safe." "It can break. I am not on the pill." "You can get on the pill. If it breaks there's other ways not to have and or keep a baby." "I will not kill a BABY! Or give one up." "You don't have to just trust me." "I don't know. I remember when Cat got pregnant. She didn't know what to do. It was a little girl but she miscarried. She cried for days. That does why she is so happy go lucky. She tries to live every day to the fullest. I don't want that to happen to me." "It won't." I believed him.


End file.
